


Демон из снов

by Holy_kuroaka_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Mysticism, Romance, SW 5.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_kuroaka_team/pseuds/Holy_kuroaka_team
Summary: Что-то странное опеределённо происходило в Гравити Фолз. И Акааши Кейджи собирался во всём разобраться.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 6
Collections: Holy kuroaka SW 5.0





	Демон из снов

Лето в Гравити Фолз всегда было жарким, причем жара наступала с первых же дней. Солнце нещадно палило, лишая всякого желания выходить на улицу или заниматься чем-то, требующим активности больше, чем просто лежание на диване. По этой причине посетителей в «Хижине Чудес» – магазинчике с самыми разными сувенирами – наблюдалось немного, что вызывало недовольство у её владельца. Осаму Мия, мужчина лет шестидесяти, больше всего в этой жизни любил деньги, а отсутствие покупателей в магазине никак не способствовало их накоплению.

Проблему нужно было как-то решать, и у Осаму даже был план.

— Кейджи! — окликнул он двоюродного племянника, приехавшего погостить на лето вместе с сестрой. Сейчас Кейджи торчал в магазинчике, поскольку это было единственным местом в доме, где работал кондиционер. Усевшись на полу у стенки, он листал какую-то книгу и, полностью погруженный в чтение, даже не услышал, как его позвали. — Акааши Кейджи, чёрт возьми!

Он нехотя оторвался от страниц книги и вопросительно уставился на Осаму.

— Раз тебе всё равно нечем заняться, помоги мне, — заявил тот.

— Вообще-то я читаю, — Кейджи кивнул на фолиант.

— Я это и сказал, — отмахнулся Осаму. — Поэтому поднимай свою задницу и шагай в лес. Прибьёшь указатели к деревьям, чтобы туристы могли найти Хижину.

Кейджи хотел возмутиться – всё-таки работать в такую погоду не хотелось от слова совсем – и отказаться от распоряжения дядюшки, но, будучи человеком неконфликтным, он лишь вздохнул и, подхватив указатели и инструменты, отправился в лес.

Сестра решила пойти вместе с ним, что Кейджи, пусть и с неохотой, ей позволил. Компания шумной Котаро утомляла невероятно быстро, поэтому Кейджи и не хотелось, чтобы она шла с ним. Но отказ наверняка бы повлёк за собой обиду на неизвестное количество времени: Котаро могла обидеться и забыть об этом через пару часов, а могла дуться несколько дней. Кеджи решил не испытывать судьбу, справедливо оценив, что потерпеть общество надоедливой сестры в течение часа лучше, чем пытаться извиниться перед ней весь день.

Кейджи и Котаро – близнецы, но по мере взросления разница во внешности становилась все более существенной. Возможно, потому что Котаро, поддавшись моде, попробовала осветлить волосы, но в итоге чуть ли не сожгла их и теперь ходила с гнездом на голове. Может быть, потому что девочки развивались быстрее мальчиков, и она уже переросла Кейджи на пару сантиметров, да и фигура стала скорее женственной, чем девчачьей. Существенную роль, конечно, играл и характер. Спокойный и уравновешенный Кейджи любил проводить свободное время в библиотеке, в то время как активная Котаро вовсю гоняла мяч во дворе или занималась в тренажерном зале. Кейджи и сам не брезговал спортом, но потеть над книгами было куда интереснее.

Кроме того, Котаро постоянно отвлекалась на какую-нибудь ерунду. Вот и сейчас она побежала ловить бабочку необычной расцветки, хотя до этого заверяла Кейджи, что не отойдёт от него ни на шаг. Честно говоря, его не особо это волновало – заприметив подходящее дерево, он поспешил прибить один из злосчастных указателей. Однако попытка забить гвоздь закончилась провалом. Когда Кейджи ударил молотком по шляпке гвоздя, раздался глухой удар. Он нахмурился и ударил ещё раз. А потом ещё и ещё, пока металлическая дверца, мастерски замаскированная под древесную кору, не упала на землю. В открывшемся проёме Кейджи обнаружил новенький на вид рычаг.

— Ты что-то нашёл, бро? — Котаро возникла словно из ниоткуда, немного испугав Кейджи. Она перевела взгляд на странное дерево, и её брови поползли вверх. — Что это?

— Не знаю, — нахмурился Кейджи. — Не трогай ничего, это может быть опас… Котаро!

Полностью проигнорировав его, Котаро вмиг оказалась у дерева и уже дергала за рычаг. К счастью, ничего не произошло, и Кейджи, выдохнув, приготовился оттаскивать сестру подальше от сломанной игрушки, как вдруг взгляд упал на выемку в земле, которой – он мог поклясться – пару минут назад там не было. Кейджи осторожно приблизился и заглянул вниз. В образовавшейся дыре лежала металлическая коробка. Кейджи с опаской достал её. Открыть получилось не с первого раза – гладкая крышка не хотела поддаваться. Но когда она все же сдвинулась, Кейджи и Котаро увидели потрепанную книгу, непонятно зачем так тщательно спрятанную.

Кейджи, всегда интересовавшийся книгами, с любопытством осмотрел обложку. Отпечаток руки с почему-то шестью пальцами, на котором чёрным маркером была нарисована цифра «Три», не мог не привлечь внимание. «Судя по всему, где-то спрятаны ещё две части», — сообразил Кейджи.

— Что это? — Котаро заглянула через плечо, тоже заинтересовавшись находкой.  
Кейджи открыл книгу и пролистал пару страниц. Книгой, как оказалось, был дневник. Страницы успели пожелтеть, но он всё равно был читаем. Заметив необычные рисунки и оценив количество текста, Кейджи захлопнул дневник – решил подробно изучить его дома. Кем бы ни был автор, он спрятал свой дневник не на частной территории, а значит, был готов к тому, что его могут прочесть. Так что угрызений совести по поводу вторжения в чужое личное пространство он испытывать не собирался.

Закончив с указателями, Кейджи поспешил вернуться в Хижину. Котаро тоже почему-то торопилась, но причину называть и не думала. Когда они добрались до дома, она, взглянув на время, запричитала и побежала в свою комнату. Списав всё на обычные странности сестры, Кейджи уже хотел отправиться к себе, чтобы наконец начать читать найденный дневник, но в дверь позвонили. Открыв её, Кейджи увидел на пороге высокого парня, несмотря на ужасную жару одетого в чёрную толстовку с капюшоном, скрывавшим часть лица.

— Э-э-э, — Кейджи с недоумением оглядел незнакомца. — Вы к дядюшке Осаму?  
Парень отрицательно покачал головой. Почему-то это выглядело довольно жутко.

— Это ко мне! — рядом появилась Котаро. Она успела переодеться и даже немного накраситься. — Ты рано, Норман!

— Хотелось тебя поскорее увидеть, — улыбнулся Норман. — Готова?

— Конечно! — Котаро пронеслась мимо Кейджи и тут же оказалась на улице. Кейджи поморщился, учуяв запах цветочных духов. Судя по тому, как отшатнулся Норман, когда до него дошла Котаро, ему эти духи тоже не нравились. — До скорого, братик!

— У тебя свидание? — нахмурился Кеджи.

Котаро загадочно улыбнулась и прикрыла входную дверь. Кейджи слышал удаляющиеся шаги, а потом вздохнул и направился к себе. Ему не терпелось приступить к прочтению дневника. Но едва он зашёл в комнату и начал читать, понял, что не может сосредоточиться. Мысли о новом парне сестры не шли из головы, мешая вникать в написанное.

Обычно он не лез в отношения Котаро, считая, что она достаточно умна, чтобы не связываться со всякими опасными типами. Но в этот раз Кейджи не мог отделаться от мысли, что Норман выглядел слишком уж подозрительно. Взять хотя бы то, что он скрывал лицо, пусть и не очень умело.

Беспокойство нарастало, поэтому Кейджи не выдержал — позвонил Котаро, чтобы убедиться, что с ней всё хорошо. К счастью, она быстро ответила на звонок и, судя по голосу, волноваться было не о чем. На всякий случай Кейджи взял с неё обещание быть осторожной и звонить в случае чего. Котаро назвала его занудой, но обещание всё же дала.

Успокоив совесть, Кейджи вернулся к дневнику. Оказывается, пока он болтал с Котаро, сквозняк перевернул страницы, так что теперь Кейджи любовался на реалистичный рисунок черепа и надпись ярко-красными чернилами «вслух не читать!». Заинтересованный, он листнул пару страниц назад, чтобы вернуться на начало текста. Увиденное не обрадовало. В заголовке указано «Зомби», а под ним было изображено то, чему автор посвятил целых четыре страницы. Кейджи почувствовал, как волосы встают дыбом.

Изображение слишком напоминало Нормана.

Нет, конечно, всё это было абсурдом. Существование зомби? Просто смешно. Весь дневник полон описаний нелепых предметов и существ, до которых и не каждый сказочник додумается. Так с чего бы верить написанному? Это просто глупо.

Но зачем-то же там был рисунок Нормана. Кейджи снова заволновался.

Вскочив с постели, он спешно набирал номер Котаро, сам не понимая сдавившую горло тревогу. Пальцы не слушались, то и дело попадая не на те клавиши. Когда номер наконец был набран, а из динамиков послышались гудки, паника слегка отступила. Кейджи не верил, что что-то плохое могло случиться за тот короткий промежуток времени, пока он читал дневник. Но Котаро не отвечала, постепенно разрушая его надежды.

Посчитав, что наилучшим решением будет обратиться за советом к дядюшке Осаму, Кейджи бросился на его поиски. Он нашёл его в магазине, где количество посетителей по-прежнему не радовало. Дядюшка с недовольным лицом стоял за кассой, хмуро поглядывая на входную дверь, которую не спешили открывать забредшие в Хижину туристы.

Поймав вопросительный взгляд дядюшки Осаму, Кейджи уже открыл рот, чтобы объяснить ситуацию, но тут же захлопнул его, не находя нужных слов. Серьёзно, что он мог сказать? «Дядюшка, я нашёл очень странный дневник в лесу, и теперь мне кажется, что Котаро встречается с зомби»?

От неловкого молчания Кейджи спас завибрировавший телефон, оповестивший о сообщении Котаро.

_Ты так волнуешься? Мне пятнадцать вообще-то, я уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы ты перестал настолько сильно беспокоиться._  
_P. S. Если тебе интересно, мы направляемся к озеру. Но даже не думай туда приходить!_

Кейджи вздохнул.  
К озеру, значит?..

***

Котаро и Нормана он нашёл, как и предполагал, на небольшой полянке, откуда открывался великолепный вид на зеркальную гладь озера. Это место всегда притягивало парочки, поэтому Кейджи не сомневался, что найдёт Котаро именно там.

Норман о чём-то говорил, а Котаро, затаив дыхание, слушала. Кейджи, скрываясь за деревьями, подошёл поближе и напряг слух, чтобы услышать его речь. Норман говорил негромко, как будто специально добавляя своему образу загадочности. И, судя по восторженному виду Котаро, у него это получалось.

Когда Норман вдруг начал расстегивать толстовку, Кейджи напрягся. Он сам не знал, что ожидал увидеть. Огромный шрам на груди, оставшийся после вскрытия патологоанатомом? Торчащие кости? Гниющую плоть? Возможно.

Увиденное оказалось куда более странным, чем всё, что он представлял.

Норман не был зомби, но это не делало открытие менее ошеломляющим. Котаро вскрикнула, когда её несостоявшийся парень рассыпался на кучку гномов. Маленьких, бородатых и с красными колпачками.

— Э-э-э, — Котаро отступила на шаг назад, глядя на то, как один из гномов встал перед ней на колено и открыл коробочку с кольцом. — П-парни, вы очень милые, но я, кажется, не готова к серьёзным отношениям…

— Котаро, — Кейджи вышел на поляну и подошёл к сестре. Он почесал переносицу и добавил: — Я даже спрашивать ничего не хочу. Пойдём домой.

— Это твой брат? — гном с кольцом нахмурился и повернулся к Кейджи. — Послушай, она – наша королева. Это уже решено, другие варианты не рассматриваются, мы...

— Но я не хочу замуж! — с протестом воскликнула Котаро.

— А, ну значит, мы заставим тебя силой, — пожал плечами главный гном и направился к ней.

— Чёрта с два! — Кейджи выступил вперёд, загораживая собой Котаро. Краем глаза он заметил, как она достаёт что-то из сумочки, но предпочёл сосредоточить всё внимание на гномах. Они не выглядели опасными, но как вообще можно быть в чём-то уверенным, когда речь шла о настоящих, чёрт возьми, гномах?!

Гномы подходили всё ближе, Кейджи пытался придумать, что делать. Как вдруг Котаро смело встала прямо перед ними и направила что-то в их лица. Отвратительный цветочный запах заполнил ноздри, и Кейджи понял, что она воспользовалась своими духами. Что сказать – способ был отличный.

Потратив на гномов где-то половину баллончика, Котаро бросилась бежать к Хижине. Кейджи кинулся за ней, попутно сшибая гномов подобранной палкой. Невесть откуда взявшиеся паршивцы бегали под ногами, угрожая столкновением.

— Между прочим, я просила тебя не приходить! — крикнула Котаро, ловко перепрыгивая поваленное дерево и прыская духами в очередного гнома.

— Между прочим, тебя чуть не взяли в жёны гномы! — прокричал в ответ Кейджи. — «Достаточно взрослая», говоришь?

— Я не хочу это обсуждать!

Вскоре Кейджи выдохся, и Котаро пришлось остановиться, чтобы подождать, пока он сможет отдышаться. К счастью, гномы, поверженные великой силой цветочных духов, не стали долго их преследовать.

До Хижины добирались пешком, изредка переходя на бег. Жара всё не спадала, поэтому идти в тени лесных деревьев было приятно. Дома Котаро первым делом полезла в ванную. Кейджи же вновь принялся читать дневник, только на этот раз он не собирался ничего упускать из виду. Ведь если в существовании гномов он убедился на личном опыте, то почему бы всему написанному в дневнике не быть реальностью?..

***

С того дня, как Котаро чуть не стала королевой гномов, прошло около месяца. За это время Кейджи успел найти достаточно доказательств тому, что автор дневника не был сумасшедшим и не придумывал сказки, а писал о действительно существующих вещах.  
Вместе с Котаро они умудрились повстречать русала, гремоблина, парочку рвотных фей и даже существо, полностью состоящее из невкусных конфет.

А ещё в дневнике Кейджи узнал о некотором существе, которое автор сначала называл своей музой, но потом горячо просил никогда не связываться с ним. Это интриговало. Кейджи хотел узнать о существе больше. К сожалению, некоторые страницы были вырваны, поэтому выяснить что-то подробнее из дневника не удалось.

Из-за навалившихся дел Кейджи на время и думать забыл о странном существе, пока однажды, прогуливаясь в одиночестве по лесу, не наткнулся на каменную статую, покрытую мхом и оттого почти незаметную. Кейджи осторожно постучал по ней, но ничего не произошло.

Ведомый любопытством, он осмотрел статую, напоминавщую пирамиду, с разных сторон, но так и не наткнулся на что-то, что могло бы объяснить причину её нахождения посреди леса. Он даже прочитал вслух пару абзацев из дневника, надеясь хоть на какой-то результат от заклинаний, как называл их автор, однако все попытки были тщетны. Темнело, а Кейджи знал, что ночью по лесу бродить куда опасней, чем днём. Пообещав самому себе, что вернётся на следующий день, Кейджи поспешил к Хижине.

Добравшись до дома, он увидел болтающую о каких-то пустяках с работниками Хижины Котаро. Кейджи решил ей ничего не говорить. Конечно, совесть была против любых секретов от Котаро, но Кейджи успокоил себя тем, что обязательно расскажет сестре о странной статуе, когда сам разберётся в том, почему она оказалась в лесу. Впрочем, особо подумать о статуе ему не дали. Котаро решила устроить совместную ночёвку, пригласив Ямагучи и Хинату – тех самых работников. Они веселились до полуночи, играя в настольные игры, пугая друг друга страшными историями. Когда электронные часы пропиликали начало нового дня, все четверо решили наконец поспать. Кейджи не потребовалось много времени, чтобы уснуть – в конце концов, он сильно вымотался за сегодня. Поэтому через пару минут после того, как он закрыл глаза, ему уже снился сон.

Сон был странным и пугающим. Кейджи брёл по ночному Гравити Фолз, пытаясь найти хоть одно живое существо. Город словно вымер. Ни одного звука не доносилось ни со стороны жилых домов, ни со стороны леса. Ресторан, который работал круглосуточно, был закрыт. На улицах не светил ни один фонарь. Погода стояла безветренная.  
Волосы Кейджи внезапно всколыхнулись, и он обернулся, чтобы узнать, что вызвало порыв ветра. Увиденное заставило замереть. На расстоянии двух метров от него парил жёлтый одноглазый треугольник, вертевший в руках чёрную трость. Он выглядел так, словно лесная статуя ожила и немного уменьшилась в размерах.

— Ну привет, — существо помахало рукой.

— Какого черта, — испуганно выдохнул Кейджи. — Что ты такое?!

Существо закрыло глаз и вздохнуло. Кейджи отрешённо подумал, что если бы у треугольного монстра была голова, он бы точно ей покачал.

— Как грубо! Ты ведь сам меня призвал, а даже не знаешь, кто я такой. Что ж, позволь представиться. Единственный и неповторимый демон разума, Куроо Тецуро собственной персоной! — треугольник покрутился, позволяя лучше себя рассмотреть.

— Демон разума значит… — Кейджи потёр виски. — Погоди, ты говоришь «призвал тебя»?!

—Ну да, — кивнул Тецуро. — Ты же прочёл заклинание рядом с моей статуей. Не помнишь что ли?

— О, — на большее Кейджи не хватило. Кто же знал, что бессмысленный перебор всех заклинаний, описанных в дневнике, приведёт к подобному? — И что теперь я должен сделать?

— Заключить со мной сделку, конечно же! — с недоумением воскликнул Тецуро. — Разве не для этого ты меня призвал?

Кейджи невесело усмехнулся.

— Это вообще случайно вышло, — признался он. Со стороны Тецуро раздался еле слышный вздох.

— Ладно, — Тецуро задумчиво взглянул на затянутое тучами небо. — Тогда, может, придумаешь что-нибудь? У всех людей есть желания!

Перед глазами Кейджи замелькали образы: огромная библиотека, первые две части дневника, брелок в виде совы, который он увидел несколько дней назад, но не смог купить, фонарик, о котором он думал, бродя по улицам Гравити Фолз. Кейджи замотал головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли. Если Тецуро действительно был демоном, способным исполнить желание, нужно было как следует подумать о том, что попросить, а не желать первое, что пришло в голову. Ещё неплохо бы узнать о всех условиях сделки, потому что – Кейджи был в этом уверен – Тецуро не станет ничего делать просто так.

— Так что? — поторопил его Тецуро. — Придумал что-нибудь?

Кейджи отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ничего в голову не приходит, — он пожал плечами.

Тецуро закатил глаз.

— Слушай, не пытайся обмануть демона разума, — усмехнулся он. — Все твои желания хорошо мне известны.

— Тогда зачем спрашивал? — огрызнулся Кейджи. Страх перед неизвестным существом быстро прошёл — в конце концов, Кейджи приходилось видеть и похуже — и сменился раздражением. Кейджи просто было любопытно, как статуя оказалась посреди леса. Он не собирался никого вызывать. — И вообще, у меня нет желания болтать с летающим треугольником.

Кейджи развернулся и продолжил свой путь, надеясь найти какой-нибудь источник света. Что-то промелькнуло рядом, а через секунду перед ним уже возвышалась стена голубого пламени. Кейджи отпрянул и сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как закипает злость вперемешку с вернувшимся испугом. Собираясь высказать Тецуро всё, что думает, он обернулся.

— Тебе заняться больше нече… — Кейджи не договорил. На месте парящего демона стоял, опираясь на трость, парень примерно его возраста. Челка спадала ему на лицо, скрывая правый глаз, но Кейджи был уверен, что никакого глаза там нет. Левый – жёлтый и с вертикальным, как у кота, зрачком – внимательно изучал Кейджи. Одет он был странновато, хотя одежда была последним, что волновало Кейджи.

Незнакомец развёл руками, отчего трость упала на землю.

— Ты сказал, что не хочешь говорить со мной, когда я в своей истинной форме, поэтому я принял человеческий облик, — пояснил Тецуро. — Так лучше?

Кейджи помотал головой из стороны в сторону. Честно говоря, уж пройти сквозь огонь и избежать общества демона. Но этого ему не позволили. Тецуро вмиг оказался рядом и схватил Кейджи за запястье. Он выглядел серьёзным.

— Да ладно тебе! Просто скажи, чего ты хочешь, и мы заключим сделку!

— Я хочу, чтобы ты отвязался от меня, — Кейджи выдернул руку. — Заключай с кем-нибудь другим свою сделку.

— Но меня призвал ты! — с обидой заявил Тецуро, скрещивая руки на груди. — Ох, неужели загадать желание так сложно? Мне необходима эта сделка.

— А мне - нет, — пожал плечами Кейджи. — Так что отстань.

Тецуро открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но земля вдруг сотряслась, словно началось землетрясение. Кейджи испуганно огляделся. Весь мир вокруг таял, очертания домов размывались. Вокруг Кейджи возникла настоящая буря, превращающая предметы в тёмные пятна.

— Ты просыпаешься, — запаниковал Тецуро. — Нет, нет, ну почему?!

Кейджи же вздохнул с облегчением. Продолжать разговор не хотелось.  
Он наивно надеялся, что Тецуро не появится следующей ночью.

***

— …и тогда Котаро схватила абордажный крюк и кинула его в того дворецкого, представляешь? Он, конечно, увернулся, но крюк врезался в дорогущую вазу. Мы успели сбежать, а ему, похоже, придётся платить за всё, — Кейджи с довольной улыбкой закончил рассказ.

— Он заслужил, — рассмеялся Тецуро. — А что насчёт Дайшо? Она так и осталась в том подвале?

— Похоже на то, — кивнул Кейджи. — Надеюсь, произошедшее собьёт с неё спесь.

Тецуро хмыкнул и покачал головой, ставя под сомнение предположение Кейджи. Он знал Дайшо по воспоминаниям и рассказам Кейджи и не верил в то, что эта девчонка могла исправиться. Хотя, кто знает? Месяц назад он даже не представлял, что когда-нибудь будет спокойно болтать с пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой, а не уламывать его на сделку. Первая неделя их встреч так и проходила, но потом Тецуро решил сменить тактику и отвлечь Кейджи болтовнёй. Кейджи сначала прохладно отнесся к идее болтать, но постепенно становился всё более разговорчивым, да и сам Тецуро начал испытывать неподдельный интерес к рассказам Кейджи. Он не раз ловил себя на мысли, что не может дождаться момента, когда Кейджи уснёт, чтобы поговорить с ним. Этот тихий на первый взгляд мальчишка, по нелепой случайности ставший обладателем третьего Дневника, который так хотел заполучить Тецуро, внезапно стал чем-то большим. Он думал о том, что готов часами любоваться Кейджи и слушать его голос.

Вообще-то демоны не должны влюбляться, но если это взаимно и на чуть-чуть, то почему бы и нет?

Во взаимности со стороны Кейджи Тецуро был уверен. Он видел, как Кейджи порой отводил взгляд, как слегка краснели его щёки, когда их руки случайно соприкасались. Тецуро разрывался между желанием поцеловать Кейджи и желанием немного подразнить его, наблюдая, как Кейджи страдает от влюблённости пополам со смущением. Поэтому он тянул время, пока однажды не понял – через месяц лето закончится, а значит, Кейджи уедет из города. И тогда у Тецуро не будет шанса ни поговорить с ним, ни заполучить третий Дневник.

Кейджи увлечённо рассказывал о том, как Ямагучи чуть было не убил парень из компьютерной игры. В какой-то момент он повернул голову, чтобы проверить, слушает ли его Тецуро, и, наткнувшись на излишне пристальный взгляд, невольно замер.

— Что-то не так? — нервно спросил Кейджи, отворачиваясь и, видимо, надеясь, что Тецуро не заметил проступивший румянец на щеках.

— С чего ты взял? — Тецуро, конечно, всё заметил, поэтому подвинулся ближе, решив смутить Кейджи ещё больше.

— Да так, ни с чего, — Кейджи сглотнул и уставился на свои ладони. — Так вот, о чём я говорил. Мы с Котаро схватили…

— Кейджи, — перебил Тецуро, наклоняясь к нему. Кейджи вздрогнул и повернулся, с удивлением смотря на него снизу вверх.

Тецуро улыбнулся и мягко провёл пальцами по его щеке, с удовлетворением отмечая панику, мелькнувшую в глазах, и участившееся сердцебиение. Тецуро наклонился ещё чуть ниже и положил руку на талию Кейджи. Недоумение во взгляде Кейджи сменилось пониманием. Он подался вперёд, прикрывая глаза.

Тецуро целовал осторожно, не желая спугнуть. Одной рукой он обнимал Кейджи, прижимая к себе, а другой перебирал его волосы, слегка давя на затылок. Кейджи отвечал неумело, неуверенно, будто боялся всё испортить. Явно не зная, куда деть руки, он попробовал обнять Тецуро, но тут же отдёрнул их, стыдливо покраснев. Тецуро на секунду оторвался от поцелуя и посмотрел молчаливым с укором. Он схватил Кейджи за руки и сомкнул их у себя за спиной, после чего вновь наклонился к губам Кейджи, на этот раз напористей. Кейджи зажмурился и сжал Тецуро в объятиях.

Мог ли Кейджи в начале лета представить, что его первый поцелуй будет с демоном? Мог ли он неделю назад, представляя это, знать, что его глупые, как он сам считал, мечты станут явью? Мог ли он вообразить, что его чувства взаимны?  
Сейчас это было неважно. Кейджи не думал ни о своих прошлых тревогах, ни о том, что Тецуро демон, ни о реальном мире, куда ему суждено было вернуться. Его волновало только то, что Тецуро целовал его, целовал по-настоящему, прикусывая нижнюю губу и проводя по ней языком.

Кислород внезапно закончился, голова закружилась, а тепло тела Тецуро куда-то пропало. Кейджи резко открыл глаза и увидел смеющееся лицо Котаро.

— Пора вставать братик, — она засмеялась и выбежала из комнаты, оставив Кейджи лежать в одиночестве.

Он осторожно коснулся губ пальцами, всё ещё ощущая поцелуй Тецуро. Сердце билось быстро-быстро.

***

Они сидели на деревянном мостике, с которого предполагалось прыгать в озеро. Кейджи рассматривал сверкающую в лучах солнца воду и, наверное, думал о том, как хорошо было бы сейчас искупаться. Тецуро обнимал его сзади, уткнувшись подбородком в плечо Кейджи, и наблюдал за тем, как запущенные им деревянные кораблики рассекают водную гладь.

— Как скоро ты уезжаешь? — спросил Тецуро, не отрывая взгляда от озера.  
Один из корабликов дёрнулся и ушёл под воду.

— В конце лета, — он почувствовал, как напрягся Кейджи. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Тецуро горько усмехнулся.

— Ты же умный мальчик, Кейджи. Понимаешь ведь, что то существо из Дневника — я. Мы можем видеться только в твоих снах, а когда ты уедешь, и эта возможность пропадёт.

Кейджи не ответил. Он гипнотизировал воду, словно пытаясь осмыслить то, что он и так давно осознавал.

— И что же нам делать? — спустя какое-то время спросил Кейджи. — Я… я не хочу расставаться с тобой.

Тецуро довольно улыбнулся. Кейджи редко признавался в своих чувствах, поэтому услышать подобные слова было приятно.

— Ты можешь впустить меня в свой мир. В мир настоящего.

— Это возможно?! — Кейджи с возмущением повернулся. — Почему ты не сказал раньше?

— Это опасно, — покачал головой Тецуро. — Но я тоже не хочу терять тебя, поэтому, прошу, помоги мне.

Кейджи, не раздумывая ни секунды, кивнул. Тецуро усмехнулся. Как легко манипулировать влюблёнными! Да, он и сам влюблён в Кейджи, но это временное и скоро пройдёт. Тецуро в этом нисколько не сомневался. В конце концов, он демон разума, никакие чувства не смогут затуманить его голову.

— Что я должен сделать? — поинтересовался Кейджи.

— Для начала украсть второй Дневник, — ухмыльнулся Тецуро. Поймав удивлённый взгляд, он начал объяснять. Кейджи внимательно слушал и иногда кивал головой. Тецуро с нежностью на него смотрел. Да, влюблённость – временное. Но пока… Пока можно сполна ей насладиться.


End file.
